


Before Breakfast

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Chilton, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You catch Frederick indulging in his...admiration of you. Lucky for him, you don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frillions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillions/gifts).



> I've been wanting to do something with creepy Chilton, so you have drchiltonsdick's tumblr to thank for the inspiration for this fic. 
> 
> I do hope the beginning is not too creepy. Enjoy!

Frederick lay awake on your bed, enjoying the effects of a good night sleep. He smiles remembering the fun you had last night. You’re fabulous. Your company makes him happy, you make him happy. He gets all fuzzy feeling you around wants to treat you right and give you all sorts of nice things. 

He turns on his side toward your body to look at you sleeping. You had turned away at some point and you were practically lying on your stomach, facing toward your bureau. He shifts closer, careful not to wake you.

Years of waking up at the same time had made his body unable to sleep later than 9:00 in the morning, though he still enjoys lounging in bed until late. You, on the other hand, seem content to sleep the morning away.  It was fine by him since it enable him to indulge in his…admirations, without you thinking him a creep.

He leans close to the back of your head and takes a deep breath through his nose. You always smell so good. The scent of your hair had already become one of his favorites. He grasps the sheet covering you and pulls it gently down below your hips. Frederick waits for a moment to make sure you’re still asleep, before dipping his head slightly to smell the skin of your neck. The skin of your shoulder still carried traces of your perfume. He presses a soft kiss over the skin, resisting the urge to lick as he remembers fucking you against your front door last night. Neither of you bothered to remove any clothing once you were inside. Skirt lifted, panties pulled aside, and pants undone. His face against your neck, breathing you in while you held unto him, pulling at his clothes, your moans and gasps  ringing in his ear every time he thrust into you.  Both hungry for each other.

His hand ghosts over your back and side, his fingertips so close to your skin. While he was starting to get aroused thinking about last night he didn’t want to wake you just yet.  He combs his fingers slowly through part of your hair, memorizing feel and texture. He lets his hand continue softly over your shoulder. The back of his fingers caressing their way down your ribcage, waist, hip; then back up just as gently. Having you sweetly resting, trusting, naked, supple at his side was lovely. He feared his infatuation left him vulnerable and expose, like he didn’t come off strong with you. But you made him feel desired just as he was, that made him feel warm and happy inside.

He buries his nose in your hair as his hand repeats its journey down your body. So lovely, tempting, delightful. He allows a little groan to leave his mouth as he shifts, fully arouse by his own thoughts and your presence.

You wake up at the feeling of a hand cupping your hip. You feel Frederick’s breathing on the back of your head. You don’t have to move to gaze at the mirror above your bureau.  It’s tall and wide, inclined slightly forward to give a decent view of the bed. There you see Frederick with his nose buried in your hair, eyes closed. What is he doing? His fingers drawing little circles on you hip. You feel and hear him sniff. You blink at the reflection.

“Are you smelling me?” You say loudly.

You watch him freeze, his eyes opening wide.

“I can see you in the mirror.” You continue.

You watch his face redden. His head turns slightly toward the mirror but he doesn’t look you in the eye. “Then why are you asking?”

You raise your eyebrows. “Why were you smelling my hair?”

You watch him purse his lips and he retreats slightly. “I like it.”

You turn to look at him over your shoulder. “Do you do this a lot when I’m sleeping?”

“No” It’s his huffed answer. “Just sometimes.  It’s a little romantic, isn’t it?”

“Well, it’s kind of creepy if you do it while I’m unconscious.” You say as you turn away again to reach for the cup of water on the nightstand to take a sip. You see his face twist in embarrassment.

Setting the glass back down, you settle on your side pressing your back to his chest and consider for a moment. You meet his eyes in the mirror and smile. “Lucky for you, I like you a little naughty. So, try to stick to my waking hours.”

You stretch and wiggle, stopping when you feel his erection against your bum. “That’s plenty naughty, Frederick.” You say playfully.

Spurred on by your tone, he slips an arm under your neck and the other over your waist, hugging you tightly to his naked body.  “Lucky for me you like me that way.”

Frederick drops kisses on the side of your face and neck making you laugh quietly. He shifts to grab the sheet covering your legs and yanks it away, hand returning to rove over your body. He groans as he looks in the mirror to watch his hands touching you, your body in enticing display, your skin warm under his palms.

You rest your head on the pillow and watch his big hands touch you. He kisses your shoulder. You gasp softly as he starts to fondle your breast, teasing one of your nipples, flicking and pinching it gently. You close your eyes, enjoying his hands on your skin and his warm body behind you. It was luxurious being kissed, massaged and touched like this first thing in the morning. You feel like wandering back to sleep. You sigh feeling one of his hands move slowly over your stomach, stopping to caress your pubis. He forces one of his legs between yours to make space and he comfortably slides his fingers between your folds. He caresses you slowly before locating your clit and rubbing it firmly and suddenly.

“Oh!” It makes you arch and gasp. Opening your eyes, you find him staring back intensely.

“Can’t have you drifting off.” He tells you. Maintaining eye contact through the mirror, he pulls his hand away and licks his fingers. Reaching between your legs, he flicks and rolls your clit now slick and delightfully torturous.  

You watch his hand teasing your folds as you grow wet and arouse, the sparks of pleasure awaking you up in the best way. His other hand caresses your breast.

“Oh, Frederick…” One of your hands grips the pillow under your head, the other reaches back to slip into his soft hair. You feel flushed and hot as his hands excite you, your breath shortening. He kisses your ear and neck, enjoying how you mewl in pleasure. You turn your head toward him and pull him into a kiss, you moan as he spreads your juices around folds and pushes a finger into you.  He pushes another in and fingers you roughly. The kiss becomes desperate and sloppy as you begin to push back into his hand, you feel his cock dripping and poking against your lower back.

You pull away gasping, his fingers working you so well, and he mutters your name against your cheek.  

 “I want to…I want to fuck you right now.” He says between kisses on your neck.

“Oh, god yes” Is all you can manage to say as you push your bum back and lift your leg. Frederick shifts and you reach between your legs to guide him to your entrance.  He grabs unto your waist and with a little thrust the thick head of his cock pushes in.  You groan loudly at the stretch and your body trembles as he thrusts again and again until his cock is nestle inside your cunt. His grip on your waist is so tight as he picks up the pace. Your jaw drops at the titillating sight of his cock entering you, the sight of his hands gripping your body. You gasp as the arm under your neck locks across your chest when he pulls you back, to press you against his chest again. This arched your back and holding unto you like this gave more leverage to his thrusts.

“Yes, yes, yes, yesss”  He hisses against the skin of your neck.

You feel delightful mounting pressure build up in your lower belly. The angle was working wonders on you and made you giddy with pleasure. The position made it hard to push back into him, so you hold unto his arms as you watch him fuck you. He watches too, eyes intent on your reflection, roaming over your trembling flesh and glistening skin.

“Oh Frederick, Frederick!” The peaking pressure was becoming too much. Your grip on him tightening. He reaches a hand between your legs and it only takes a little rub on you clit to make you cum. Your orgasm was intense and sudden, your muscles clench around Frederick’s cock as you give into the pleasurable sensations of your body. He moans as he holds you tight.

You close your eyes as the tension leaves you. You feel Frederick pull away and move around. You roll unto your back, relaxing and enjoy the satisfying pulsations between your legs. “Mmm, that was lovely.” You say.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

You open your eyes to him practically jump to slip between your legs. Smiling, you tell him, “After that, darling, you can do whatever you want with me.”

He crawls over you quickly, faced flushed and grinning, his hips pushing your thighs apart. Your hands move to stroke his sides and chest.  You jump slightly as his cock pokes your sensitive folds. He dips to kiss you intensely. He supports himself with one arm while his other hand caresses you frantically, stroking your chest, breasts and stomach.

“You’re so energized this morning, Frederick.” You tell him breathlessly as he starts kissing down your jaw. You feel his scruff scratching your cheek. “Not that I mind, of cours-ah!” You whimper as he slips into you again, your legs locking around his waist. His thrusts are slow and deep and you writhe under him. 

He pulls away to watch you under him. He feels hot and lightheaded with pleasure. You scratch his chest pleasantly, eliciting little moans from him. You look so beautiful and you were so good to him, you deserved all the pleasure he could give you. His thrusts pick up speed and the sounds you made, all those delightful little _oh_ s and _ah_ s and _mm_ s, get higher and he becomes hungry for them.

He lets his hips fall against yours with force, his cock sliding in and out of your tight hot cunt. “You feel so…so amazing-” He’s cut off by his own moan, as he feels his orgasm mounting.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him to you, his grinding every time he pushed deep had build another orgasm and you hold on as his thrusts grow frantic. “So good, so good” He moans into your ear before he gasps, cumming inside you. His movements spark ours and you ride your pleasure with him.

He passes his post-orgasm daze on top of you and you hold him until it gets too hot for it to be comfortable. He flips beside you, happy and satisfied. You stretch like a cat.

“Oh, I’m famished.” You inform the air, wishing breakfast would materialize. Frederick’s stomach growls in response. You turn on your side and rub his belly, but he speaks before you can say anything.

“What would you like to eat?” He asks.

You consider for a moment, looking at his handsome face. “Well, if you make your amazing French toasts, it would be a perfect morning.”

He regards you with an impishly smile, “You do still have the ice cream from the other night? We can have it as a side dish.”

“Yes!” You gasp in delight, “Ice cream for breakfast, that’s brilliant.”

“Ice cream _with_ breakfast.” He corrects.

 Before he gets out of bed, he drops a tender kiss on your forehead. It's unexpected and loving, leaving you flustered and dazed.  A sudden shy blush comes to your cheeks as you watch him stand, slip on for his dark boxer briefs and saunter out into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
